quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Hallowed Ground
Hallowed Ground is a Single Player and Multiplayer level. This level is a designated location for Clan society to settle their disputes, avenge wrongdoings, and become Gods. Walkthrough Head around the structure in front of you to collect the Yellow Armor before turning right. Cross the room while collecting the 2 Nails and Grenade Launcher, then collect the Yellow Armor beside the structure. Turn left, then step forward a few steps before turning left. Head back to the original side to collect the Cells, two 25 Health, and Nails. At the edge of the platform (stepping off will result in being instantly Gibbed), turn right and step forward, then turn right once more. Cross the map again to collect the Cells, Shells, and Nailgun. Step forward and turn left, then turn left once more to repeat the process while collecting 2 Rockets. Move forward and turn right, then turn right to blow up 2 Radioactive Containers and collect the Nails. Proceed forward, then turn left before turning left again to collect the Shells while destroying another Radioactive Container. Repeat the process of crossing the map to collect the Nails and Shells. Do it once more to collect 3 Shells while destroying another Radioactive Container. Head down the next row to collect 2 Double-Barrelled Shotguns and Nails. You are now passing the halfway point of the level, the middle of the level has an Elevator in a hole that allows the player to access the upper floors. Repeat the continual process of crossing the map back and forth as you did in the first half. The first row contains another 2 Radioactive Containers before providing Nails on the far side. The next row contains 2 Nails on opposite sides of the level. Heading down the next row provides a Nailgun on the far side. The next row contains a Double-Barrelled Shotgun and some Rockets. Continue down the next row, collecting the 2 Shells and Nails while destroying another Radioactive Container. Collect the Shells and destroy the Radioactive Container in the next row, then head across the map to collect the Nails and Super Nailgun. Cross to the far side of the next row to collect the Shells, then collect the Shells and 25 Health near you at the start of the next row. Head diagonally to the next row while crossing the map to collect the Cells and Shells on the far side. Head down the next row to collect the 2 Rockets, Cells, and a Double-Barrelled Shotgun. Turn right, then head to the structure straight ahead to collect the Yellow Armor before turning right once more. Collect the Nails to your left and 25 Health to your right, then continue to the far side structure to collect another Yellow Armor. Turn right to look into the map once more, then head diagonally right to reach the Elevator you previously ignored. Wait for the Elevator to reach the top, then head to the beam to your far left to collect the Grenade Launcher and Thunderbolt. Return to the Elevator while turning right, then head down the next beam to collect the Ring of Shadows. Repeat the procedure a third time, heading up the Elevator while turning right to collect the Quad Damage and Rocket Launcher. Return to the Elevator, then ascend it while turning right once more to collect the Pentagram of Protection from the fourth and final beam. Glitches * The Elevator in this level is supposed to display the message "DON'T FALL!". This does not appear in-game. Gallery Hallowed Ground __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:1996-10 Quake levels Category:Quake supported levels Category:WorldCraft levels